1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, an image display device, an image processing method, an image display method, and a program.
2. Related Art
In recent years, high-performance image display devices, such as big-screen televisions or projectors, have come into wide use. In these image display devices, it is further important to improve the quality of a display image. Particularly for projectors as image display devices with high degree of freedom of installation, a demand for higher quality of a display image is becoming strong as the quality of the contents itself becomes high.
As an example of such a projector, a projector in which a transmissive matrix type liquid crystal display device is used as a light valve is disclosed in JP-A-61-150487. The projector includes a plurality of dichroic mirrors, divides light from a light source into three primary colors of R, G, and B by a plurality of dichroic mirrors, and makes each light transmitted through a liquid crystal display device and then projected onto a screen through a projection lens. At this time, the transmitted light of the liquid crystal display device is mixed by an optical unit, such as a mirror, such that two-dimensional pixel arrangements match each other.
In this kind of projector, the quality of a display image can be improved by performing image display by increasing the number of pixels of a matrix type liquid crystal display device so that light modulation based on an image signal corresponding to contents is performed, for example.
However, display positions of display sub-pixels corresponding to sub-pixels which form one pixel are shifted on a screen due to a chromatic aberration of an optical system of the projector, adjustment accuracy of a position adjustment unit for constituent components of the optical system, and the like. Accordingly, lowering of a sense of resolution or generation of a false color occurs, for example, in an edge portion or endmost portion of a display image on the screen, which causes deterioration of the quality of the display image. The shift amounts of display positions of the display sub-pixels corresponding to sub-pixels were negligible when the number of display pixels was small. However, as the number of display pixels is increased, shift of the display positions becomes noticeable. In the coming years, deterioration of the image quality caused by shift of display positions of display sub-pixels on a screen tends to occur easily.
Therefore, in order to prevent the deterioration of the image quality, it is considered to correct image signals corresponding to sub-pixels and to display an image on the basis of the corrected image signals. However, a moiré may be generated on an image displayed by the corrected image signal depending on an input image, which may deteriorate the image quality on the contrary.